The Webs We Weave
by AngSam
Summary: AU! Non Magic. Draco & Hermione end up at Oxford University whilst Harry & Ron end up at Oxford Brookes University. None of them have ever met before. Will their paths cross and who will fall in love?


**The Webs We Weave**

_We hope you enjoy it. Leave us plenty of reviews!_

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. These all belong to the wonderful JK Rowling.**

**

* * *

  
**

**HarryPOV**

This is so weird. I have never been away from home before really. And I'm 160 miles away, in Oxford. Oxford Brookes at that. Sirius just left, he has a long drive back to Manchester. I'm in a shared dorm but my roomie isn't here yet so I have no idea who he is! Its almost 7 and we start classes the day after tomorrow so I guess he has another day still to get here. Sometimes I wish my Mum & Dad were still here. Don't get me wrong I love Sirius and I think he has brought me up really well but seeing all the Mums worrying about their kids and all the tearful goodbyes I have walked past today, sometimes I want that, as much as it would probably annoy me! Sirius isn't that affectionate, he has found it harder as I get older, apparently I look more and more like my Dad every day, except my eyes, everyone says I have my mother's eyes.

Oh great, someone just fell into the door by the sounds of things. I better not say anything, don't want to make enemies on my first day here!

**RonPOV**

Great. What a great way to introduce myself, by falling into the door. I swear my feet get bigger every day! I eventually manage to get the door open and I see who I presume is my roomie. He looks a bit shorter than me, about the same build, good looking and a little scared. I don't blame him if it was me and he had banged into the door I would be worried about who I was sharing my room with!

"Hi, I'm Harry.."

"Sorry, yeah..Um.. I'm Ron." God I must sound like a right dufus. "Just to warn you about 5 people are just about to walk through the door behind me, don't worry the insane ward haven't escaped, its my family."

"Now Ron, why did you have to rush off like that, you should wait for us you know, we don't want you throwing your stuff all over the room before your roommate has even got a chance to.. Oh! Hi, I'm Ron's Mum, Molly. Pleased to meet you."

Harry held out his hand for her which instantly made me like him.

"Cor Ron, seems like a lot of geeks are about, bet you get stuck with a right geek for a roomie haha gutted.. Oh, sorry mate, didn't see you there."

Great, George came bounding round the corner, closely followed by Fred & Dad.

"Yeah watch out Ronnie, I heard its catching haha"

"Shut up! He's already here and he's not a geek." I really hope he doesn't take offence easily, they don't mean any of it, well at least I don't think they do. "Sorry Harry, these are my moronic brothers, ignore them, they're just jealous 'cus they have to work for Dad and don't get to doss about and drink every night like we will."

"Now now Ron, you know you're here to work, its not all about drinking and having fun" Dad said to me, though he whispered out of Mum's hearing range. "But do have some fun, you'll be a hit with the ladies" and he winked at me.

I shook my head, this is so embarrassing, at least Fred & George didn't hear.

"Hey, where's Ginny anyway, she was right behind you guys?"

"She went to grab a coke.." Fred said.

"Yeah but probably grabbed a few guys on the way back.. Honestly its disgusting, they just seem to fall at her feet, even Lee was saying yesterday how much she's grown this Summer, urgh."

"George, please, there's no need for that now is there." Mum said. "Oh look here she is now, in here Ginny. Number 12."

**HarryPOV**

If I thought I was feeling overwhelmed before that was nothing to how I felt when this girl walked through the door. She was absolutely stunning. I think my jaw actually dropped open. I forgot that anyone else was in the room, she smiled at me and I actually felt like melting.

She waved, shyly, I think I waved back.

Someone cleared their throat. I don't know who it was but it brought me back to reality.

"H-h-hi, I'm Harry, you must be Ginny?"

"Yep, that's me!"

"Nice to meet you," God what a geek thing to say. I don't want her thinking that I'm just a nice guy. If she does she will always see me as just her brother's nice roomie. Damn.

"Anyway." Ron interrupted, awkwardly and slightly blushing. "Thanks for dropping me off guys, you've seen the room and met my roomie, can you go now, please?"

"Oh Ron." His Mum started welling up and grabbed him in a tight hug.

"MUM! Gerroff of me, seriously. Its not as if you wont see me for months, I'm just down the road!"

"Aww is poor Ronnie-kins going to miss Mummy." Fred, or maybe George, I'm not too sure!

"GROUP HUG!"

And they both jumped on Ron and their Mum. Once they had finally broken apart Ron's Mum whimpered something that sounded much like 'I love you, don't forget where we are' and ran out of the room crying. Ron's Dad quickly shook Ron's hand, wished him luck and followed.

"Well this is it lil bro.."

"..your time to shine.."

"..don't mess it up now or that wont be the last time you make Mum cry!"

"Shuuuup I didn't make her cry, it's not my fault she can't let go and realise that I've grown up, you think with 5 older brothers she would have learnt by now, I'm not the first to go to uni or leave home."

"Yeah but its only me left now isn't it, I can understand why she's like that." Ginny said this so quietly, I almost didn't hear. "And you're the last boy"

"Yeah well, I'm only 10/15 minutes away from you guys, its not as if I've gone to the moon or something."

"We wish you had though.."

"Yeah we would probably still be able to hear you tripping over your own feet up there!"

"NOT funny guys, you better go anyway Mum will want to get home, hurry up."

Ginny walked over and gave Ron a hug, "Have fun Ron, see you soon anyway."

She looked at me and winked.

But before I could say anything she had gone.

Ron collapsed on his bed as Fred (or George) shut the door behind them, laughing all the way down the corridor, I dread to think what about.

**RonPOV**

I don't think it gets more embarrassing than that to be honest. He must think I'm a right loser.

"So.. Erm.. That's my family. Sorry about them. God, my Mum is so embarrassing, I cant believe she hugged me like that in front of you"

"That's ok, I think its sweet"

"Bet your Mum didn't hug you though when she dropped you off"

"My Mum died when I was 5.."

Oh shit. Trust me. Foot. In. Mouth. Why do I always do that?!

"I err.. I'm sorry, I.. uh.. didn't ..."

"That's ok, don't worry about it, how were you supposed to know."

He smiled at me.

Thank God for that!

"Soo...errr.. what you studying?"

"Law and Psychology. You?"

"History and I.T. My Dad runs an electrical shop in the City Centre and Fred and George work there too, it's kinda in the family so I know a lot and it makes sense to carry it on into a career. I just don't know what career yet. I don't really want to work in my Dad's shop, especially alongside them two. I guess I'll find out what I want to do while I'm here. What do you want to do then?"

"I'm not too sure either to be honest. I would like to be a Solicitor but I don't know exactly what I would specify in. Or a Psychologist, I like analysing things, Sirius says I think about things too much so I'm already halfway there."

"Sirius?"

"My Godfather."

"Oh right. Well either profession sounds really cool to me. You got any plans for tomorrow?"

"Nope, probably going to wander round and see the grounds, it seems really beautiful, the gardens around here are lovely. Might pop into town get some last minute supplies. How about you?"

"I am going to stay well away from town, that's where their shop is. Will probably sleep in, and then walk around and unpack."

"Cool, did you wanna grab a beer or something, there's a pub just off campus. Unless you just want to.."

"Sure. That'd be great, lets go then!"

* * *

**DracoPOV**

Finally. Here I am at University. Oxford University at that. I've got my own room and everything, of course I would have with my father being rich and powerful like he is. Thank God I'm not sharing a room with anyone, they would more than likely just piss me off. The décor is alright, green and black are my favourite colours. I wonder if there are any clubs around here, I could go out, meet a few people. Actually, maybe I'll just go for a walk, get to know the area. Yeah I think I'll do that.

**HermionePOV**

OMG. OMG. OMG! I'm here. At Oxford University. This is the best day ever. I can't believe this, it's a shame I don't have my own room though. I suppose I had better go find my room actually, and see who my new roommate is. I've had to climb four flights of stairs with all my suitcases, which by the way, are mainly full of books. Finally, I'm at my room now. My roommate is already here, she looks pretty and she's reading. I'm going to introduce myself.

"Hey, I'm Hermione."

"Pansy."

"That's a nice name. So what are you studying?"

"Boys."

Well she's not very talkative is she.

"Oh, well have you seen anyone you like yet?"

"Not yet."

"Oh, okay. I can't believe I'm at Uni at last it's so.."

"Do you ever shut up? I'm trying to read and you're just talking about a load of crap."

"Oh, sorry."

Maybe she's just a bit shy, I'm sure we'll become good friends soon. I don't really want to unpack while she is in here at the moment, she probably wants to be on her own. Hmm, maybe I'll go for a walk.

**DracoPOV**

I think I'm gonna head back to my room now, I've been walking for about an hour now, I was hoping to find some nice clubs but I've just ended up walking round a park. I'm sure there is someone following me. Yes, there is, it's a girl. She must be charmed by good looks. She looks quite nice herself actually from the glimpse I got of her, long brown curly hair, though I usually go for blondes. I might confront her about why she is following me.

"Excuse me but why have you been following me?"

"W-w-what?"

Urgh, why is she stuttering, well I suppose she could be thinking I'm some mad pervert guy.

"You, you've been following me for about a half hour now."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I was simply walking."

"And you just happened to be walking the same way as me? Don't lie to me, I know you were following me because you want me."

"Excuse me? I couldn't even see what you looked like from where I was. Even if I could, well you're not my type."

"Oh, I don't believe that. I'm everybody's type ."

"Well then I may have a couple friends that might be interested. Their names are Dean and Seamus, they only live about a half hour away so it wouldn't be that difficult for you to meet them."

What a bitch. I'm not even gonna bother answering her, how dare she suggest that I'm gay. She must be drunk. Bed time I think, best be getting back now, it's gotten rather dark.


End file.
